minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terracraftia; Terraria Raider Radio 10: Does it Intertwine?
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Fallout: Terracraftia; Terraria Raider Radio 9; Every Saturday!? Next: Fallout: Terracraftia; Terraria Raider Radio 11; Changing the Series ... Knuckles:" Goooood evening wastelanders! This is Knuckles!" Crowbar:" And I'm Crowbar!" Terrarian:" And I'm Terrarian Pony." Knuckles:" And you are listening to..." All:" TERRARIA RAIDER RADIO!!!" Knuckles:" Now tell me, Mr. Pony, I understand that you have all of these F:T series, but I just have one question. Are they connected, you know, lore-wise." Terrarian:" You mean are they all Canon to F:T series? Are asking if the all the series lore are intertwined?" Knuckles:" Yeah." Terrarian:" Well, not all of them. You see, I have abandoned two of the F:T series. The first one I created, was actually meant to be a roleplay. The main character would have specific skill set, and I would make him make decisions by the role of a twenty-sided die. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then I realized, I wasn't going anywhere with it. That's when I copied and pasted everything into a different series, and edited it so it wouldn't seem like a roleplay, but then I realized that I still didn't quite like it, so I abandoned the original project all together." Crowbar:" So what did you do?" Terrarian:" Well, I made an entirely different series, the one we know today, as 'Fallout: Terracraftia (Hope)'. Then I realized, I don't have enough story to some of my characters, and of course, just like the real Fallout series made by Bethesda, I needed more than one location where events are taking place. So I came up with Fallout: Terracraftia (Raider King). It's a story about a mineshaft dweller who takes over the raider gang that took over his mineshaft, and becomes an absolute force to be reckoned with. This took place in Crimsonia, a small location south of Terraria. Then I came up with Fallout: Terracraftia (Lucky Star), a story about a mercenary who is trying to find a place for herself in Far North, and makes decisions based off flipping a creepa cola bottlecap. Sound familiar? Then I thought, what if I put a youtuber's character into Fallout: Terracraftia. But then I thought, maybe F:T needs an Origins story, a place to start, but it should be in Terraria, the center of Terracraftia. So that's when I came up with Fallout: Terracraftia (Origins), a story about a mineshaft dweller who uses his influence to open the mineshaft door, but ends up slaughtering everyone. He soon finds himself in the Terraria wasteland, and becomes a big deal to the people, and he's trying to learn from his mistakes. Around two hundred years later, Fallout: Terracraftia (Hope) takes place, but not before the events of 'Lucky Star' and 'Raider King'. So the answer to your question is yes, the series that aren't currently abandoned, are Canonically intertwined." Crowbar:" Is there any reason you didn't just delete your abandoned series?" Terrarian:" Yes, there is a reason. I'm very sentimental." Knuckles:" Then you are weak as frick." Terrarian:" No, it only means I'm human." Knuckles:" Anyways, that's all the time we have here today, I'm Knuckles." Crowbar:" I'm Crowbar." Terrarian:" And I'm Terrarian." Knuckles:" And we've chopped your fingers off on..." All:" TERRARIA RAIDER RADIO!!!" 'TIL NEXT TIME... Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Terracraftia News